Unfateful Encounter
by RiveReinStyx
Summary: Summary: What if Akihito's fateful meeting with the Asami Ryuichi wasn't fateful at all, but rather it was planned and calculated? A short oneshot about who Akihito is before he had met Asami


**Hi there!**

**It's me again.**

**Here's a one shot I would like to share with all of you.**

**I hope you like it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Viewfinder characters; they are the wonderful creations of Ayano Yamane-sensei. The added characters here are simply made up; any resemblance with any fictions is purely coincidental.**

**On with the story…**

*v*

Lightning whipped across the sky, followed by a loud thunderous clash and rain poured like there's no tomorrow. Akihito stared at the lovely chaos; for some odd reasons, tonight he feels comforted by darkness and the sound of rain and thunder.

"Is this what they call serenity?" He silently asked himself.

Out of nowhere another voice spoke "Serenity? Are you serious?"

Yes, actually I am, I haven't felt this way for quite a while.

"Honestly Akihito you can be quite a dreamer," the other voice said in a mocking tone. "There is no serenity for someone like you; like us.

"I refuse to believe that. I know I'm at peace." Akihito answered quietly.

"Oh? How pray tell do you feel at peace, when your deed is written all over you?"

Akihito stared at himself; he was a little surprise to see himself covered in blood, but then he knew he wasn't.

"I just do. For some odd reason I don't regret doing what I did." He answered in a matter-of-fact manner.

The voice let out a loud mocking yet indulgent laugh.

"You truly are the perfect doll; who would have thought that someone as powerful as Asami Ryoutaro would fall for a doll like you?"

"Asami Ryoutaro."

"Yes, the one and only; you had played your part really well; he never suspected anything. You had him wrapped around your finger. The look you always show him and the emotions; even I myself was almost convinced that you finally had a heart.

"I do have a heart, it's here" Akihito pointed on his chest.

Another mocking laugh escaped. "Stop Akihito, you're killing me. First you say you found peace now you're telling me you have a heart?" Laughter died down, and then the voice continued

"Humour me then, if you truly have a heart; how does it feel to see the light snuffed out from the eyes of the man you claimed to have loved; how did it feel when you rammed that knife into his heart after you drugged him in his sleep; how does it feel to have his blood on your hands?"

Akihito was silent for a moment, "I don't know"

Another laughter erupted, "That simply shows, you don't have a heart! You said it yourself you don't feel regret. That serenity you are talking about is nothing but a glitch."

Akihito stood in silence. He took in every word that the other person said.

Slowly he tore himself away from the window, walking away from the beautiful chaos. Silently he made his way to the bedroom, on the bed lies the man he claimed to have loved; he stared at the pristine white sheets now tainted with crimson blood, he climbed the bed quietly and laid himself next to the man. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and smoke, he snuggled closer trying to absorb whatever heat that was left.

He lifted his face to look at the sleeping face; gently he traced the man's impeccable facial features, softly he ran his forefinger on the man's lips. Unable to resist the urge, he pulled himself up and kissed those tempting lips. For some odd reason he felt a tiny twinge in his heart when he felt no response.

The man's eyes glistened in the darkness, but the usual glow was no longer there; it was dull and lifeless.

"What have I done?" A soft question escaped his lips.

In the background he heard a mocking laughter.

"You're seriously asking what you did, you perfectly know what you did" The voice asked in a sneering tone.

"I never wanted this."

"Whether you wanted it or not, it doesn't matter. What is done is done."

Akihito stared at himself then at the man. He knew that the deed is done and that he can't do anything to reverse it. He contemplated with what the other person said, that he is nothing but a doll; everything he did, the reactions, the emotions; they are nothing but a result of a programming. But one side of him refuses to believe those words.

The confusion on Akihito's face was something that was new. The other person stared at Akihito in wonder." What is that confused look? I thought you said you don't regret anything?"

"I don't but-"

"No buts, you did what you had to do. You were given the order, you executed it perfectly."

"But I just can't help but feel that a part of me is gone."

"What do you mean that a part of you is gone? There shouldn't be a missing part, because there wasn't a part to begin with. From the point that you were caught by him and up to this point everything was calculated, don't go confusing yourself."

Akihito fell silent and lowered his head. Gently the other person held Akihito's face and stared deep into those beautiful hazel orbs.

"Look at me Aki and listen carefully, this person is no different from the others you have encountered. All of them have one thing in common, they all fell for you and you disposed of them.

Akihito stared at the same set of hazel orbs and said, "But I can't help but feel that this one is different"

"Whether this one is different, nothing you can say or do will change. The fact is, it was inevitable that you became his and his life be ended by your hands." The other person patiently explained.

"I understand everything you said but-"

"No Aki, I said no buts. If you think that by any slim chance you have fallen in love with this person you have not, I have always known your heart, I have always known you. You are a doll and nothing more. Trust me Akihito everything is how it should be."

Akihito tried his best to understand and comprehend the words that were said. Not a little while ago he felt serenity now he felt confused. He just nodded his head in agreement. The other person smiled a little and left Akihito all alone.

Sensing that the other person had left, Akihito stared at the man lying on the bed. A stray tear fell from his eyes; he wiped it with the back of his hand but another tear rolled down and another. No matter how hard he tried to wipe the tears they won't stop falling. His chest started to hurt; small sobs escaped his lips he cannot understand what is going on. He was supposed to be a doll, a perfect program with no free will, but what is happening.

"I did what I was told but why does it hurt now?" he stared and rested his head on the man's chest. "I'm sorry Asami.

Akihito knew it was pointless to say any anything; nothing can bring the man back. With one last chaste kiss, he pulled himself away from the man who he knew held his heart. He may be a doll but he knew deep inside the confusion he felt is real; he may have fallen for the man on the bed, the man he knew as Asami Ryoutaro. Taking one last glance at the man, he slowly and quietly went out of the room. All the traces of tears gone from his face, his confused look was replaced with a cold, stoic countenance.

He found the other person sitting on the couch with a folder on hand. Akihito opened the folder and if he was surprised it did not show on his face.

"That's the new target. And I believe that this time you know your place." The other person gauged Akihito's reaction. Akihito just gave him a small nod as acknowledgement. Pleased with what he saw, he continued.

"Remember Akihito all of them are nothing but targets and this person is no better than the rest. They may think that you belong to them, but that is just an illusion that you create. Now I trust you that you won't repeat what I just saw earlier."

Akihito knew that even though those words were spoken gently, the seriousness is there. The last statement was a clear warning, not wanting to create any tension and room for possible argument he gave another small nod.

"Good. Then I shall leave it to you as to how to deal with the situation." The other person slowly got up from his spot and walked towards Akihito.

"Don't fail me Aki. Remember you are MY perfect doll" With those words, he gave Akihito a chaste kiss.

"I understand Aniki" Akihito simply answered after the kiss broke.

The other left Akihito with his thoughts; he stared at the profile of his next target. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the eyes. A knowing smile crossed Akihito's face after he closed his folder. He turned his head towards the bedroom door; he can't help but feel that he was given another chance, a chance for what, he had yet to figure out.

"You have his eyes," Akihito took and stared at the photo. "You really are your father's son. I'm looking forward to meeting you Asami Ryuichi"

**v**

**so what do you guys think?**

**comments, reviews and criticisms are welcome.**

**thank you for reading.**


End file.
